Catheter assemblies are used to place a catheter into the vascular system of a patient. Once in place, catheters such as intravenous catheters may be used to infuse fluids including normal saline, medicinal compounds, and/or nutritional compositions into a patient in need of such treatment. Catheters additionally enable the removal of fluids from the circulatory system and monitoring of conditions within the vascular system of the patient.